


This is Halloween

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Halloween Gift Exchange, M/M, Memories, first halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: In all honesty, Hank wasn’t entirely sure what he’d been expecting Connor’s reaction to Halloween to be. Not that he’d had much time to think about it, between Detroit slowly settling into a new normal in the wake of the revolution, and the new, whatever the hell the thing between them could be called.What he hadn't expected was to find Connor pressed up against the window and staring at Halloween decorations with an expression that Hank could only describe as child-like wonder.





	1. Four Days to Halloween

In all honesty, Hank wasn’t entirely sure what he’d been expecting Connor’s reaction to Halloween to be. Not that he’d had much time to think about it, between Detroit slowly settling into a new normal in the wake of the revolution, and the new, whatever the hell the thing between them could be called. In fact, he’d almost forgotten all about the holiday, until they had been driving back from work a few days before, when Connor who had been staring out of the window, blank-faced as he always was as they passed some of the streets that still bore evidence of everything that had happened, bolted upright in his seat. Hank had immediately brought the car to a screeching halt, one hand reaching for his gun as it wouldn’t be the first time they’d run into trouble on the way home, only to falter as he found Connor pressed up against the window and staring at something with an expression that Hank could only describe as child-like wonder.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He demanded, deciding to take it as a good sign when Connor didn’t fly into a panic and start scanning him for medical distress like he had the first couple of times he had asked that question. It was slow progress trying to get Connor not to take things quite so literally. However, it didn’t stop him from frowning when there was no response, because Connor always replied to him, a task made much simpler by the fact that he could focus on a dozen different things at once, leaving Hank feeling as though he was moving through molasses half the time as he tried to follow his partner’s thought processes. Which made the lack of answer very strange, and finally pulling his hand away from his weapon he leant over, trying to see what had caught Connor’s attention so fully, blinking as he took in what appeared to be a completely ordinary street. Well, if you ignored the pro- and anti- android graffiti covering various fences and the one bench that looked like it had seen better days. “Connor, what are you…?”

“What is that?” Connor interrupted him, and Hank blinked. Usually, that meant that it was something important, as Connor was unfailingly polite the rest of the time, but when he followed the finger that the android was pointing at the window all he could see was a row of houses. Some of them still abandoned by the look of it, as people were still slow to trickle back into the city even though peace had been established.

“What…?”

“Those…decorations?” Connor’s voice tilted up in question at the end, and Hank looked again, finally spotting what he’d missed, although still somewhat bemused about what the fuss was as he looked at the pumpkins framing the end of the garden path at the end house, and what looked like it was supposed to be a garland of bats on the door.

“They’re just Halloween decorations, Connor?” He couldn’t help but turn it into a question, not sure why that had caught his partner’s attention, although even as he did so it dawned on him that it was likely Connor’s first Halloween. Or at least the first one he had been ‘free’ to experience for himself, which brought a scowl to his face, as it always did when he thought about what had been done to Connor in the past.

“Halloween?” Connor asked, turning to look at him, head tilted to the side as it always was when he was learning about something new, LED flickering in his excitement. “What is that?” Hank almost demanded to know why he didn’t just look it up himself, before he bit back the words as it dawned on him that Connor hadn’t done that for a while, or at least not through his own systems, as Hank had caught him on the computer searching random, mundane things that he would take for granted, but were new and strange to Connor. There was something endearing about the realisation that the android was trying to learn things the ‘normal’ way, and that was before he realised that Connor was still watching him, looking at him with an expression that said that he was expecting Hank to have all the answers.

“It’s a holiday,” Hank replied as he restarted the car, using the distraction to try and work out how you could explain something like Halloween to an android who tended to take things a little too literally and trying to quash a pang as he remembered having a similar conversation with Cole when he had been little. It helped a little when he glanced across at Connor and saw the eagerness in his expression, a part of his present rather than the past, and he managed a small smile. “It’s next week, on the thirty first. There’s some debate about where it originated, but it was originally a religious holiday to commemorate the dead, although nowadays it’s more about dressing up in scary costumes, trick or treating and horror movies.” _And causing us a lot of extra work,_ he added silently, deciding not to share that part. Not entirely sure that would hold true this year anyway, as things were very different from last year.

“Trick or treating?”

“Kids,” Hank made sure to stress the word, having images of getting dragged along to it if Connor got the wrong idea. “Go around people’s houses dressed up for Halloween and ask ‘trick or treat’ when they knock on the door. Usually, they get candy or sometimes money as a treat, whereas ‘tricks’ are the mischief they cause if they don’t get a treat.”

“That seems rather…unfair?” Connor asked, frowning as he considered it. “What if someone doesn’t have a ‘treat’ to give them? And what counts as a ‘trick’?”

“Usually kids know which houses to go to because people will either leave lights on or put out decorations like at that house back there,” Hank gestured back the way they’d come, before turning onto their street as he continued. “The tricks are generally nothing more than a nuisance, although it can get out of hand. One year, I remember my car got covered in toilet roll.” There was no way he was going to say that, that had been the year he’d lost his son, and answering his door to kids – especially those that might have known Cole had been the last thing he’d been capable of facing. That prank hadn’t helped his mood either, and he could vaguely remember snapping at one of the neighbourhood kids, sending them running away sobbing the day after, and to this day he wasn’t sure if the boy had been involved or not.

Connor was quiet as they pulled up. Either thinking through what he’d been told or picking up on the fact that Hank’s memories were a little too close to the surface at the moment, something he had become surprisingly adept at it recently. Although Hank was leaning towards the former, watching the thoughtful expression that appeared as Connor examined the front garden, for once not focused on Sumo who had appeared in the window at the sound of the car, tail already wagging as he started to bark at them. He could also see the longing in Connor’s eyes, aware that it was more for the experience than any individual part of the holiday, and he heaved a sigh, wondering when he had become such a soft touch as he leant back in his seat. “If you’re really that interested, we can go and get some decorations tomorrow after work.” At least, that would give them an excuse to clock out on time for once. Although that line of reasoning crashed and burned, as Connor turned around so fast that he would probably have given himself whiplash if he was human, staring at him wide-eyes.

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it,” Hank groused, but he was smiling, and Connor noticed that and smiled back before turning back to look at the house with a determined expression.

“I would like that.”


	2. Three Days to Halloween

It had taken Hank barely five minutes into their shopping trip the next evening to realise that Connor wasn’t merely interested in Halloween, as he was with many of the new things, he had encountered over the last few months. He was fascinated with it. And Hank was fully aware that some of the afternoon at least had been spent searching the internet for more information, his curiosity overwhelming his desire to just experience it, and he knew that he should have scolded his partner for that, but considering the fact he had still finished his pile of paperwork way before him meant that he’d just bitten his tongue. Now, it was like watching a kid let loose in a sweet shop as Connor gazed around, his eyes constantly on the move, and LED flickering wildly, but a solid, contented blue.

_“Dad! Dad! Can we get another pumpkin?” Cole begged, bouncing around as though he’d already had a year’s worth of Halloween candy, eyes bright as he darted from side to side in the aisle. The basket in Hank’s hand filling at record speed._

The memory hit him from left-field as he watched Connor examining the pumpkins, clearly analysing them, and he had to look away for a moment. It had been a long time since he’d let himself think about things like that, the memories of that time, a simpler, happier time lost amongst the grey haze of his anger and self-loathing. Maybe it had been that conversation he’d had with Connor in the tower, where he’d finally admitted that it had been humans and their addiction that had stolen his son from him that had finally let him have these bittersweet memories. Or maybe it was just having Connor in his life and being able to see a life ahead of him now that didn’t end in a bottle or the barrel of a gun. Whatever, it was, he was grateful, even if he wasn’t quite sure yet how to handle these memories that no longer hurt, but ached, in the same way, his old bones did.

“Hank?” He blinked, turning to find Connor looking at him with concern. So, human at that moment that Hank was torn between laughter and tears, and instead settling for reaching for his partner and pulling him into his side. “Are you all right?”

“I am,” Hank replied, startled to realise that he meant it. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve celebrated Halloween.” He saw the realisation dawn, the bright enthusiasm that had been present only moments before disappearing.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Hank smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his forehead briefly, the most he would allow himself to do in public. “It’s a good thing,” he promised, before pulling away. “Now let’s get your decorations.” Connor watched him for a moment longer, apparently finding what he was looking for in Hank’s expression because he nodded and smiled, before moving away, muttering to himself, and it took Hank a moment to realise that that it was an almost worrying list of decorations. Then he shrugged, before trailing after Connor. Chasing after the present, with the past pushing him forward.

**

Hank’s wallet was certainly lighter by the time they’d got home, as he’d refused to let Connor pay for it, even though his partner now got a proper wage for working at the Police Department. It was more than worth it though to see Connor’s enthusiasm and excitement, the android rummaging through the bags as they drove home, busy telling Hank about his plans for the house. It sounded more like an explosion of Halloween was going to happen, but Hank smiled and let him talk, mentally making a note to make sure they had some candy in for the night as it might be the first time in a long time that he had kids knocking on the door.

When they got home, Connor was out of the car before Hank had turned off the ignition, disappearing inside with their shopping without a backwards glance, and Hank shook his head before following. Somehow, unsurprised to find that the Halloween explosion had already started, as Connor was single-minded when he had a new project, and he dodged out the way as his partner made a beeline for the window with a worrying number of decorations piled in his arms. Sumo had clearly been trying to get Connor’s attention, because he moved across to Hank with his ears down, whining slightly as he pushed into Hank’s hand, demanding attention.

“Easy Sumo,” he murmured, patting the dog with a smile. “He’ll play with you in a bit, he’s just a bit distracted at the moment.” Sometimes he thought that the dog loved Connor more than him, watching as Sumo’s head traced Connor’s movement. Distracted by Sumo, it took him a moment to realise that he couldn’t hear Connor moving around and he looked up to find his partner had paused mid efforts, what looked like a bat garland tangled around his hands. Connor was shifting from foot to foot, a relatively new habit that he had adopted when he wanted to ask something but wasn’t sure how it would be received… the first time, having been when he had asked if Hank would be okay with him spending time with Markus and the others and helping with the rebuilding. Somehow, he had a feeling that it wasn’t anything as serious this time, but he still adopted a stern expression and lifted an eyebrow. “What’s on your mind, Connor?”

“Would you…?” Connor glanced down at the decorations in his hand, hesitating for a moment, LED flashing yellow for a moment before he squared his shoulders – a mannerism he had picked up from him, Hank realised amused. “Would you like to help me?” Caution dripped from every word, the moment in the supermarket clearly not forgotten.

“Of course,” Hank gave Sumo one final pat, chuckling at the mournful expression as he moved across to untangle his partner. “I thought you would never ask,” he teased, pleased to see Connor looking flustered, something that was happening more and more often as he let himself relax and just experience things, and Hank patted him on the shoulder. “Let’s get this place ready for Halloween.”


	3. Two Days to Halloween

Hank shook his head as he pulled into the driveway. He had predicted a Halloween explosion, but he had to admit that he hadn’t expected it to be quite so…big, or colourful. It almost looked as though his house had been attacked by trick or treaters already, and he had seen more than one person falter as they walked past. Still, it was worth it, he mused, eyeing the lit Jack O’lanterns on either side of the front door, the faces cut with a precision that no human could ever achieve, proven by his own pitiful attempt that for some reason had pride of place in the front window. He had seen Connor go through so many emotions while deviating and after, and there had been countless ‘new’ moments over the last few months, but this had been the biggest moment, the excitement and happiness practically radiating from the android as he threw himself into his first Halloween.

Now, it was time to introduce him into another Halloween tradition he thought with a smirk as he reached for the bag in the passenger seat. He knew that Connor had been suspicious when he told him that he was staying late to finish up the file that he had been groaning over all afternoon, his partner fully aware that was usually the nights when he would be out of there like a shot. And he was unsurprised to see the curtain twitch, Connor’s curiosity having no doubt kept him from settling from the moment that he’d got home, and Hank wasn’t cruel enough to torment him any longer.

It was hard to tell who reached him first when he stepped inside the door, Sumo who was barking and bouncing around him, or Connor who greeted him a shy kiss and took his jacket, even though his eyes darted to the bag in his hand. Hank accepted the kiss, but swung the bag out of reach, teasing his partner just a little longer as he headed for the kitchen, coming up short when he found the table set for dinner, and the sides covered in ghost and pumpkin shaped cookies. “You’ve been busy,” he commented, wondering when they’d even got the ingredients for baking, although considering Connor had taken over the grocery shopping in order to stop ‘Hank putting himself in an early grave’ – a saying that he had found online, and seized hold of.

He eyed the all-too healthy-looking food on the table, and made a beeline for the cookies, picking one up and examining it for a moment, somewhat cautious as Connor’s first cooking experiments had been…interesting. Unable to see anything worrying, he took a small nibble and then another bigger bite, humming his approval. “’s good.”

“Does that mean I get to see what’s in the bag?” Connor asked, and Hank narrowed his eyes at him, before rolling his eyes and tossing the bag to his partner, more interested in getting another cookie than holding onto the secret any longer. “Eat your dinner,” Connor added, apparently not so distracted that he didn’t notice, and Hank grumbled but obediently moved to the table, taking a handful of cookies with him, watching as Connor nodded approvingly before opening the bag and peering inside. “What are these?” He asked with a frown.

“Another vital part to Halloween,” Hank replied around a bite of food, ignoring the disapproving look from his partner. “Scary movies,” he added once he’d swallowed, gesturing for Connor to look through the bag. “I dropped by one of the few places that still stocks the classics.” Also, one of the few places that still dealt in old technology, and Hank wasn’t about to upgrade unless he had to, especially as Connor was even more fascinated by the older technology.

“Scary?” Connor echoed, sounding unconvinced as he pulled out the first few DVDs.

“Don’t look them up,” Hank warned. “It’ll ruin them,” he added, having caught the glazed look appearing that meant that Connor was searching for information. At Hank’s words, he blinked and pouted at being caught out. “Trust me, they’ll be scarier this way.”

“I still fail to see how a movie can be scary,” Connor muttered, even as he went to stack them up by the tv, and Hank grinned to himself, hoping that this would be another new experience for the android. He tucked into his dinner properly now, listening as Connor fussed Sumo, and for the first time realising just how much like home the empty rooms had started to feel.

_Home._

With Connor’s voice in the background, Sumo grumbling with delight, no doubt getting his belly scratched, the kitchen no longer covered in empty bottles and takeover boxes but smelling of fresh baking and warm food.

**

Once he was done eating, they’d settled on the couch with the lights off, leaving the only illumination coming from the television and the lopsided Jack O’lantern in the window. The arms of the couch were laden with cookies and popcorn – on Connor’s insistence since he had discovered that was part of the authentic movie experience, even if he wasn’t going to eat it. Sumo had cottoned onto this though and was sat between his legs and watching him with big, hopeful eyes. “Ready?” Hank asked, smiling as he caught Connor already slipping some popcorn to the dog.

“I still don’t see how a movie can be scary,” Connor muttered, but he nodded, and there was a spark in his eyes that betrayed the fact that he was excited about this, and even if he didn’t manage to scare Connor with these movies that would be enough. Especially when his partner curled closer as the opening credits started to roll, something he was gradually becoming more comfortable initiating, Hank reaching out to wrap an arm around him and pull him close.

*

Watching movies with Connor was always an experience, and it had taken a while for Hank to convince him that the fun came from watching to see what would happen, rather than reasoning it out or spending the time analysing what had happened so far. Hank was half expecting him to break that rule tonight, especially given his early scepticism but whether it was because he was humouring him, or because of his current obsession with all things Halloween, but Connor was fixated on the television and quiet apart from the odd word to Sumo who had flopped over their feet.

It was because they were pressed so closely together, that he felt it when Connor flinched as the first unfortunate teenager died in the film, and Hank lifted an eyebrow. If he was honest, as much as he had wanted to give Connor the experience of scary horror movies, he hadn’t thought that it was going to work, after all the idiot had a strange concept of danger and fear. Which had led to more than one argument, as Connor had a bad habit of running headlong into danger. “All right there Connor?” He asked, feeling Conor shifting, loosening his grip slightly in case he wanted to pull away, startled when Connor grabbed his hand instead, holding it in place.

“I’m fine…” It didn’t sound all that certain, and Hank smothered a grin, murmuring an agreement as he turned his gaze back to the television, although his attention was riveted on Connor. Registering each flinch and twitch, and catching the moment when Connor finally ducked his head during a particularly creepy moment, he couldn’t help but tease, even as pressed a kiss to the dark head now pressed into his shoulder. “Not so scary then.”

“I hate you,” Connor grumbled, peeking up at him and catching the grin that Hank hadn’t quite been able to hide in time, before he looked at the television again, swallowing at the bloody scene currently on the screen. “I didn’t think…it would be quite so vivid,” he admittedly reluctantly, before jumping violently at a shrill scream, and Hank let him burrow close even as he chuckled.

“Welcome to Halloween, Connor.”


	4. One Day to Halloween

Apparently, the movies they had watched had been ‘scary’ and it had taken Connor a long time to settle that night. And Hank was almost regretting introducing him to that part of Halloween, when there was a small voice from amongst the covers that had been piled over them, asking if they could watch some more the next evening. Considering that by the end of the evening Connor’s face had been firmly been buried against his shoulder, his arms almost bruising as he clung to Hank, all the usual hesitation melting away, there was no way the older man was going to refuse.

*

What he had forgotten was that it was the department’s Halloween party that night, as most of them would busy dealing with the mischief that would come the following night. It wasn’t a holiday that they usually celebrated beyond going for drinks, but between the last year, and the fact that more than one of them had noticed Connor’s newfound obsession with it – hard to miss, considering he had managed to find a pumpkin-patterned tie from somewhere, and some of the decorations that hadn’t quite fit into the house had been draped over his desk, it had become an impromptu excuse for a party. Hank had been warned the night before, a throwback to when he had tried to avoid such things, not that it would be an option tonight as Connor’s eyes lit up as he was finally informed about the party as he settled at his desk that morning. Although his eyes had darted towards Hank, a question in them, which Hank had answered with a smile and a nod.

“We can watch more movies tomorrow night,” he promised, knowing that part of Connor’s excitement came not from the fact that it was a Halloween party, but that he had been invited in his own right and not just as an addendum to Hank’s invitation.

It was funny watching Connor trying to focus that afternoon, and Hank was pleased to see that he didn’t look as worried about it as he would have in the past. He was learning to relax. Not that it stopped him from getting through all the files on his desk before the end of the day, and Hank had even managed to slip a couple of his across to him, choosing to ignore the knowing smirk on his partner’s lips. Both aware that he was only going to get away with doing that for so long before the Captain cottoned on to why he wasn’t having to hound Hank for paperwork anymore.

“Hank?” He glanced up from where he had been doodling on the piece of paper that he was supposed to be writing notes on, grunting an acknowledgement. “What do you do at a Halloween party?”

“Drink, or at least that’s what most of this lot will be doing,” Hank replied, jerking a thumb back over his shoulder. Last year had been messy by all accounts, although considering that he had got just as drunk on his own, he wasn’t one to comment. This year would be different and not just because of Connor, but because while he would drink and cut loose a little, there would be no chasing the edge that he had been lucky not to fall over already. “There might be some other stuff, but I’ve not been involved in the planning. It’s just a chance for everyone to cut loose a little after the last few weeks.”

“And, it’s okay for me to attend?”

“You were invited, weren’t you?” Hank asked, hearing the note of uncertainty that had clearly been hidden behind his excitement all afternoon, glancing around before reaching through the gap between their screens to grasp Connor’s fingers, squeezing them briefly. “You belong there, Connor.” _And who would have thought that I’d be saying that, even just a few months ago?_ He thought, but he didn’t let the thought show in his expression, because Connor was smiling, his excitement building again in the face of his reassurance, and he wouldn’t risk that for anything.

**

They’d stopped by the house first, both to feed and check on Sumo and to try and something a bit more relaxed for Connor to wear. Reminding Hank that they really did need to do something about his partner’s wardrobe as he ended up lending Connor one of his shirts, biting back a laugh as it swamped the android, although Connor looked happy as he burrowed his nose in the collar and sniffed it. “It smells like you,” he explained with a smile, catching Hank’s curious look, and thankfully looking away before he spied the colour that flooded Hank’s cheeks.

Still, he hadn’t been able to keep the smile off his face, and he was still grinning when they arrived at the bar, something that was noted and commented on by most of the officers there. Some of whom, gave him worryingly knowing looks, especially when they looked at Connor, and he glowered at them in warning. It wasn’t so much that he cared about them knowing, it was just that this was important to Connor, and he didn’t want all that other stuff to interfere with that. Thankfully most of them seemed to get the message, although he had a feeling, he might be having some awkward conversations at some point, as he turned his attention back to Connor as his partner gasped. His early good mood returning as he watched Connor glancing around at the Halloween directions, the bar… and he suspected some of their colleagues having gone all out with the décor this year, from the skeleton propped up on one of the barstools to the cauldrons full of a cocktail.

They mingled for a while, usually together, although occasionally Hank would turn around to find that Connor had been drawn into a conversation elsewhere. It was always a strange feeling in those moments, on the one hand, it was a relief to see that the more of Connor emerged from behind the logic and protocols the more he was fitting in, and on the other hand, it was new and different. Although, the smile that always greeted him when he drifted back to him was enough to ease those concerns, although he had a feeling that they might be gaining some more Halloween decorations after this, as Connor’s gaze was constantly wondering to the displays.

Then someone had suggested games.

Or, rather they had suggested that Connor should try out the bar’s challenge where if someone managed to get all the apples from the apple bobbing cauldron set up in the centre of the bar, they would win a free round of drinks. Hank had frowned at that, not at the idea of a free round, which he would more than welcome, but because he had a feeling that it was because Connor had shown a distinct tendency to avoid situations where he got soaked. It wasn’t anything to do with his components – that had been one of the first things Hank had asked- but it seemed to be a personal preference, one of the few that Connor had overtly expressed and that wasn’t something that he wanted to be ignored. However, when he’d opened his mouth to protest, Connor had caught his eye, shaking his head and winking. “I read about this on the internet, it would be interesting to try,” he said aloud, before taking an unnecessarily deep breath and Hank’s eyes widened in understanding.

“My money is on Connor getting them all, and in record time,” he proclaimed loudly, rooting in his pocket before slapping some money down on the bar. Unsurprised when others immediately took that bet, a good number of them betting against Connor’s success, and Hank was the only one who caught his partner’s lips quirk up in a smirk before he stuck his face into the water, chasing the apples that immediately bobbed away.

He could never have imagined this situation even in his wildest dreams, Hank thought as he watched Connor chasing the apples away, catching the tension in shoulders that spoke of very human frustration as another one escaped. However, while most people would have given up, Connor was more stubborn than anyone Hank had ever met – possibly more stubborn than him too, although he hadn’t tested that just yet – and he had an advantage, in that he didn’t need to come up for air.

It was only after the first five apples had been retrieved, Connor flashing him a bright grin before submerging once more that the grumbles began as the realisation spread, and Hank just smirked at them, smug and triumphant as Connor settled into a pattern and soon had every apple lined up neatly on the side before stepping back. Announcing that it had been an interesting experience, before waving the others to make the most of his prize, before falling back to Hank’s side, and watching as his partner held out his hands expectantly.

“Well you walked into that one,” Hank pointed out as the others grumbled, before pressing his winnings into his hands, taking it in relatively good humour even as they scolded Connor for being corrupted by Hank. Before Connor could protest or say anything, Hank merely waved the money at him and mouthed ‘more Halloween decorations?’ instantly killing any protest his partner might have had, and the grumbles faded into laughter, as everyone raised a toast to their newest member.


	5. Happy Halloween

The rest of the evening had passed quickly, and whereas Hank would normally have stayed until he was well and truly cups, he had begged off before it got too late. Noting that Connor had started to look a little lost, as the group got rowdier and drunker, and deciding that if they were going to do Halloween then they were going to do it properly.

“Did you have fun?” He still found himself asking as they headed out to the car, noting that Connor looked almost pensive as they walked along.

“I did…” He still sounded a little unsure, but then he smiled, and it was the same one that he had worn the day they had reunited after the revolution had ended surprisingly peacefully, the one that lit up his entire face and promised that everything was going to be okay. “It was nice to be accepted for myself, especially after how they first met me.”

“What? You chase them through every bar in town too?” Hank teased.

“No, that was just for you,” Connor retorted with a grin, and Hank snorted although he couldn’t help but glance back at the bar. It wasn’t the same one where they had first met, but it was close enough to give him pause because how different could things have been if he’d actually gone through with his refusal to leave with the ‘android from Cyberlife’?_ Now that is a horror story,_ he thought, speeding up to catch up with Connor who hadn’t stopped. “I wanted to thank you…”

“For what?”

“This,” Connor gestured between them, indicating the way that Hank had automatically moved closer to him once he’d caught up, and the easy air around them, so far from the tension that had been buried in most of their early interactions. “That,” he pointed back at the bar, before adding softly and shrugging slightly. “Halloween…everthing.”

“I think that should be my line,” Hank said finally, startled to realise that they’d reached the car in the time that it had taken him to find his voice. It wasn’t the first time Connor had thanked him, but it had been easy enough to wave him off when it was about things like letting him move in when he’d had nowhere else to go, or when he’d spoken to the Captain about getting him a permanent assignment as Hank’s partner. This was different, the almost clumsy words spoken with such feeling that Hank was almost at a loss of how to reply. Almost, because when he thought about it, he was in exactly the same boat. “That’s not something you ever need to thank me for, because you’ve done the same for me.”

He reached out, still seeing a flicker of doubt in Connor’s eyes, pulling him in close and kissing him, knowing that actions spoke louder than words for both of them. After all that was how all of this had begun, that first time that Connor had hesitated, and let the Deviants escape even though he hadn’t been able to explain why. And he knew that he’d got it right when his partner melted into the kiss, just as the bells across town began to ring out for midnight. Hank started a little at the noise as he hadn’t realised it was quite so late, but he was smiling when they parted, meeting Connor’s gaze as he said quietly.

“Happy Halloween…”


End file.
